Demon's Tales From the MLB Universe
by Toa Coy 2.0
Summary: This is the darker side of the My Little Bionicle universe, so come and join Demon Coy as he reads you a Tale of murder, mystery, and surprise. Also two other tales from other alternative worlds in this universe. Contained in here are three stories, my version of "The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet", history of Dark Mirror, and my idea of "The Kingdom" as far as my story has been written


**Demon's Tales From the MLB Universe**

By

Toa Coy

Here is my Halloween fic for this year and it will not only involve ponies and bionicles but something else as well.

~Toa Coy~

**_abcd_**- Demon in the stories.

We start at a rundown house that had seen better days; the windows of the place was boarded up from the outside, the paint was gone and the slowly graying wood started to crack, the yard was overgrown and turning brown in the cold autumn air, and on this moonlit night was one of the few the creaking door of the building opened. Those that dare to venture into it would be surprised to find the place to have clean indoors and so very well lit. But many who enter here knows that there is something off about this place, that is when **_he_** appears. Those that see this creature...this being as an anthropomorphic wolf that was an unnatural shade of blue that had similar shirt and gloves to Freddy Krueger while his pants look like armor with the top dark gray and the light silver lower leg with a curve in the armor at the knee, his shoes seem to be off gray sabatons with blood red tapered points, those who were still there when he appeared would see only glowing yellow eyes without iris and the pupil. By this time the person has either ran or has fainted, since it was rare for any to stay there with this strange creature. Those who faint are found later with a bit of blood lost but no worse for wear.

"You know you could have just parodied the Tales from the crypt to get my point across." He said breaking the fourth wall with me.

Trying to be original here Demon, even if you do server a similar purpose in this story.

"Well you have it all setup for me to do my thing in this so go off and play with that transformer you have." Demon said moving his hand/claws in a shooing motion to me.

Fine but keep it PG-13 and go easy on the blood.

"With him gone it is time I introduce myself, my name is Demon Coy or just Demon since at this point the only thing I share with that wolfdragon is my name and appearance. Now as I said this story is formated to be similar to Tales from the Crypt only set in the writer's MLP and Bionicle universe, only alternative ways that could have been written. There shall be three stories in this one; two are alternative to the main universe while our first one is the start that would send a world into a tyrannical ruled empire. While these stories are taking place I will be your narrator, so without farther to do we begin with the Killings of Metru Nui."

The city of Metru Nui was once a shining gem of what the Nuians could do working together and using their natural abilities as well as the technology that they had developed for the past eight thousand years, even now in the present it is still advance but that is for the writer to explain, it was dubbed the city of legends by the leader of the dark hunters for he believed that he would end it on that day. How wrong he was for he did not know of the Toa that would be defending the city since a large dragon that had kanohi like scales called the Kanohi Dragon, ya the nuians had an off day on naming it, would amass an army of Toa from other lands to aid them. Thus the Toa/Dark Hunter War began bodies from each side began to pile up until finally the dark hunters were forced out of city but still the war continued. It is times like this that causes a being's true colors to be seen.

Our tale begins at the scene of a rather grotesque sight the burnt remains of a Ta-pony that had a vat of molten protodermis fell on him, his safety armor and heat shielded helmet melted into his bones cause most to avert their eyes from the sight of such horror. There was only one that stared at this sight, he was a Toa and his name was Lhikan. This red unicorn stallion's normally light red eyes could not believe that something would happen in Ta-metru with all the safeguards set by magic and Ta-ponies in general. He was thankful that his golden helmet, pauldron, and gauntlets were covered in dust and soot as the clean version would be so out of place. At that moment a squad of nuurakh appeared, t**_hose following the writer's sidestory think of Blue only red and with green instead of the yellow_**, began to clear the area of the Ta and Su-ponies around the body and an old red stallion came walking up to Lhikan. He was dark red unicorn with a graying black mane, he wear a robe that was draped over him, and had the noble mask of regeneration on his flank.

"This poor matoran who could have been this to him?" The old stallion said with half shut eyes.

"We do not know Turaga Dume." was all Lhikan said in sadden voice. It was then a nuurakh walked over to the two with a stone tablet in it's hands.

"This was found under the victim." It spoke in a empty voice but once the tablet left it's hands it went back to the crowd to keep the onlookers away from the scene. One it was just two words written in matoran, "Toa Tuyet", which was not much but it was a lead.

"Lhikan I want you to inform Nidhiki of this then have him wait for you to leave Tuyet after talking to her. This seems strange to happen seemingly out of nowhere." Dume said walking away.

"Yes Turaga." Lhikan said with one last glance to shell of the once Ta-pony.

After meeting with Nidhiki, a mantis green pegasus with a myrtle green mane and silver armor, Lhikan went to Tuyet's current home. When he entered he felt something hot but he could not see it so he just shrugged it off as his mind playing tricks on him. In front of him was a spanish blue earth pony mare with a liberty mane in armor similar to Nidhiki, she seemed scared of something but of what he could not guess. It took awhile but soon she noticed him standing there.

"Tuyet." He said in a calm voice.

"Oh hello there Lhikan I didn't see you there." Tuyet said with shifty eye as if something was coming to get her.

"A Ta-pony was just found murdered and he had a stone tablet with your name on it." Lhikan said in a neutral tone. "Did you know him?"

"No I barely ever leave Ga-metru, and Ta-metru is a bit too hot me." Tuyet replied.

"Okay," Lhikan said putting a hoof on her shoulder. "We are all this city has right now with the others away on a mission. This is connected to you, now why would someone kill ponies and leave your name on there remains?"

Lhikan saw his sister's eyes like it was something that held a great evil over her but then she began to cry into his armor. The Toa of fire hugged her and calmed her down once again, then she began to talk in a hushed tone.

"Back on my original island there was a stone much like that of a Toa stone only it could do more than just store energy…" Tuyet began but a sound outside caused her to shut her mouth, Lhikan turned to check it out but saw nothing.

"There is nothing there," He said entering her hut once again. "but I can see why you stopped at this sound. You also need not say anymore I know who you fear but I must ask why are they after you when this stone is still on your home island?"

"They might think I have it." Tuyet replied frightfully.

"I'll have vahki station outside your home to guard you while this matter continues." Lhikan said once again trying to comfort her in her fearful state.

"Thank you Lhikan." Tuyet said a bit calmer but the fear could still be heard in her voice.

With that Lhikan left the hut and heading towards the vahki hive in Ga-metru, even if he could not see or hear Nidhiki he knew he was there. Nidhiki's mask of stealth made he one of the best spies that one could hope for, it did have the downside of him abusing it to pull jokes on others at times. Once the two were a fair distance away, as far out of earshot as he could be, he turned to where he believe his brother to be.

"What are your thoughts on what she said Nidhiki?" Lhikan said as he saw Nidhiki appear beside him as to across from him.

"Seems a bit sketchy seeing as she lead in many missions and was not afraid, but I guess she handles death by her hooves better her death by another's." The air toa said as he followed Lhikan to the hive.

Meanwhile a clutch operator is late for work and trips over something in his haste to get to his job. When he gets up mumbling curses under his breath, once he realizes it was a fellow Le-pony he starts to check to see if the pony is okay but soon he sees body parts that are in the wrong position and then notices the blood on his hooves.

An hour later Lhikan and Nidhiki are at the scene of the crime. The local vorzakh kept the area free of the Le, Vo, Bo, and Fe-ponies, Nidhiki was talking to the pony that found the body while Lhikan had used his magic to search the body for anything out of place. Once again he found a stone tablet under the body, when he found it he left the body as it was.

"The poor guy that found this was in shocked and sent him to the recovery center." Nidhiki said walking up to his brother. "The victim seems to have his wings clipped and it was a clean cut."

Lhikan was just about to head to Ga-metru when he notice something from the corner of his eye. It looked like the Le-pony still on the ground dead. Without a word the unicorn rushed after him, he knew a few beings that could do what this one had done and he wanted answers from him. Just then the imposter rounded the corner and when Toa Lhikan got round the corner he was faced with a giant yellow rahi with one eye. At that moment the rahi there a fist at the unicorn of fire and if not for his mask of shield that punch could have sent him flying.

"Why are you chasing me?" The rahi asked shouting as he hammered his fist into the shield of the Toa.

"For the murders of two matoran, Dark Hunter." Lhikan replied as the temperature began to rise.

"I do not know what you are talking about I am here for the Nui Stone, the boss hasn't paid me enough to kill any of these weaklings." The dark hunter said still pounding on the shield. Just then Nidhiki appeared out of nowhere and used the butend of his scythe to hit the hunter in the head. This caused the dark hunter to fall down and before he could get up right Nidhiki had his scythe at his throat.

"So fire-spitter this the sad sack of rahi bones that harmed those two leaf-dawns?" Nidhiki asked while watching the shape changer.

"He might be but we will question him at the colosseum for now." Lhikan replied as several vorzakh appearched the pair of Toa and dark hunter.

The lead vahki used a staff of erasing to cause the hunter to be unable to do anything but stumble also as a precaution Lhikan used magical restraints to make sure that the hunter wasn't even going to break free after the staff effects wear off. For the next seven hours the two Toa began to interrogate the hunter on what he was doing in Metru Nui and that if he did kill those matoran then he would be shipped to karzahni to spend the rest of his life under the rule of that crazy being. At that idea the hunter said that his boss sent him here since they could not get the nui stone at the island to find the Toa that came from it as they would have it. He was alone since he could be anyone or anything and to call when the found the stone. It was at that time that a bordakh came in and informed him of yet another murder, a Ga-pony drowned and Tuyet was among the first ones there with her bordakh guards verifying that she was at the scene after them.

Lhikan wanted to yell at the dark hunter for lying to them but that did not make sense since what had he to gain from this other than the stone. With that he had the bordakh stand guard at the door when he and Nidhiki left for Ga-metru.

Once in there Nidhiki used his mask and flew above Lhikan as he headed for Tuyet's hut. The moment Lhikan felt the increased heat from a spot in the wall that he felt the last time he was here. When he asked Tuyet about the murder she told him that she saw the murder swimming away. At this Lhikan punched the wall where the heat was emanating from and in his hoof was a dark crystal the size of his hoof. This was what cause the deaths of three innocent matoran and done by one sworn to protect them. With the rouge up Tuyet sent a powerful torrent of water at the unicorn throwing him out of the hut. In that moment Lhikan dropped the stone only for it to be caught by water of Tuyet, at that moment she gave her villain's speech of how the stone would make their world peaceful under her leadership. It was at that moment Nidhiki came flying in causing Tuyet to lose focus and drop the stone and water. Just as Nidhiki flew by a tidal wave of water chased after him, this was the moment that was do or die. Lhikan focused on the heat of stone and used his control over fire to explode the stone with most of the shrapnel embedding itself into Tuyet.

"You did the right thing brother." Nidhiki said even if he had a sad undertone in his voice. "So what do we do with her now?"

Lhikan used his magic to not allow her call on water to aid her. "We shall let Dume decided that."

That would never happen as that night under guard by magic and vahki she disappeared never to be seen from again, alive anyway but that is for another story.

"And so that was the end of Tuyet for that part of history but one must wonder what would happen if she had won? Well guess what the next story is about."

In this version of the world Tuyet's blast knocked Lhikan out and all she had to do to get Nidhiki on her side was to have him touch the nui stone. The moment he touched it the power drove him to align with her and together they killed Lhikan. Once news spread that there was another dark hunter, a cover to get rid of the only other surviving witness, Tuyet and Nidhiki sentenced him to death and did the deed. But this was not enough for the pair as they secretly had Turaga Dume placed in a stassis tube after he had an outcry against her. By this time she and Nidhiki had been able to convince other Toa to follow them and with them they rule their universe with an iron hoof. Tuyet even found a button that would call to the Toa Mata to add to her army. Also once learning about the world outside of the one that she ruled made her go and start to conquest this new world.

"You gotta admire that girl drive to be the ruler of the world but then again she does have a high body count to her name. Now there has been a nuian history lesson, be it abridged or not, as well as an alternative to it I'm starting to think we more harmony to balance out the killings. So what would happen if the Makuta did succeed in his plan and attack Equestria with the Toa Metru and an old Turaga Lhikan to warn the princess of the coming attack on the night that Luna was to become Nightmare Moon? Well we will soon find out."

We failed, was all Toa Vakama said as there transport made it's way through the great barrier that was once the safeguard for Metru Nui had become the only way that the Toa Metru, Turaga Lhikan, and the forty-two matoran spheres that they had been able to save from him. The long since thought dead brother of Mata Nui, Teridax only now he went by the name of Makuta. With him was a group of thirteen ponies that just looked wrong as there normal colors mixed with an unnatural black, the holes in their bodies and the crimson eyes made most of the Toa sick. Using their magic Vakama, Nuju, and Lhikan were able to get three each of the matoran types onto the ship and used magic to allow them to fit into the vehicle. When they made it to the end of the great barrier they found an island but only stopped there to get supplies for the travels to find a place that they could be safe and do what they could for the matoran. So for weeks the seven of them sailed until they came to a land mass that seemed like a perfect place to start up their home once again, but that left them with a problem they did not know the dangers of this land. So the Toa would leave with Lhikan guarding the matoran in a hidden spot that the six Toa built.

"Hey fire-spitter mind if I seek-find ahead for any trouble-bad." Matua said flying over head, think the Turaga for these guys only younger and without the graying,the group.

They landed on the coast of the land mass near a forest of some kind. After getting their vehicle ashore, Whenua and Onewa used their powers to make a stable hole with a ramp that would allow the vehicle to enter and exit it without out much trouble. It was there that Lhikan was watch the matoran with a heavy heart. The Toa left that night to look for others, that was four days ago. During that time they ran across many strange rahi that seem to ignore them instead attack them, on this the fifth day they had stopped for a moment's rest.

"You may Matua but if there is any trouble…" Vakama started only to be interrupted.

"Come back here and warn you, I know this don't worry." Matau said flying off.

"Does he know that makes use more nervous when he saids that." Nuju asked the group.

"I think he just does it to mess with us." Onewa replied.

Matau flew until he saw a castle in the distance as well as ponies much like him and his brothers and sister. As he flew closer he saw something that made him stop in mid flight, there was a pair of alicorns standing on a balcony of the castle. One had a strange colored mane and a white coat while the other was smaller and had a light blue mane and a dark blue coat. Matau could not believe his dark green eyes at the two. Just then the sounds of wings flapping came to his ears turning around he saw two white pegasus ponies in golden armor flying at him.

"In the name of the Princesses we order you to stop." one of them yelled as Matau took off back towards the others. In all honesty this would be a dumb move to do this but in Matau's mind this was a quick way to get the job done. But this did not mean he wouldn't have fun with the two before he got that done, so he began to mess about by doing loops and banking thus beginning one of his favorite games the muka and the stone rat. For a few moments the Toa of air was flying circles around the two, Matau was just having a grand old time showing his years of test piloting and his mastery over the very winds themselves. The pegasi guards did notice this and wonder how a pony so heavily armored was able to this but they would do that when they catch him. Once Matau got bored with this he once again flew towards his resting brothers and sister. He noticed the campsite from the air and dived down to them with the guards not too far behind. Once he landed he noticed that all of his fellow Toa were passed out on the ground.

"Well hope they had a good light-sleep." Matau said to himself before the two guards arrived behind him huffing and puffing. "Oh come on you must be out of practiced if your wind-flying is this bad, I know po-ponies that have flown better than you."

While that confused the guards it did wake Onewa who stomped the ground causing a column of stone to quickly rise up into the air sending the toa metru of air flying. The jaws of the guards dropped at the site of an earth pony just stomping and then launched a pegasus like it was nothing.

"Jerk." Onewa said before he noticed the two guards. "Great that idiot just had to do this." Onewa shook his head at the air toa's idiotices and tried to be civil with the two white stallions. Only for the two to be far enough off the ground so that they would not be launched like Matua, of course Onewa could have still hit them with a big rock but that would be counter productive.

"Hey come down here what the idiot of a Toa did this time." Onewa yelled at the two which woke the others or were they up when Matau was sent flying,**_ got me I just say what is on the page_**, anyway they were up. It was also during this time Matau decided to return to the group.

"Alright akilini-head what did you do this time." Onewa said informing the others to whom brought these two ponies to them.

"It is all part of my deep-think plan." Matau said who then got five glares from the other Toa.

The guards noticed the other toa appear and choose a tactical withdrawal, in other words they got scared of what Vakama and Nuju could do it if Onewa could summon rock columns, back to the castle for reinforcements and to report this to the princesses. While the six watched them leave all but Matau was wondering why he brought them here.

"Matau what was that about?" Vakama asked while not trying to sound angry, and somewhat failing.

"While I was seek-finding I saw a large building like the great temple back home and from my spot I saw two beings that looked like Mata Nui and Teridax only like Nokama over here." He said as he pointed over to the toa of water. "One was white with a strange mane color and the other was dark blue with a light blue mane."

"That still does not explain why those ponies were here, brother." Nokama said with a very angry look on her face.

"I was getting us all trapped-caught then impersonate the lead guard getting the keys and then we would go and talk to these two." He said waiting for the compliments that he thought he deserved.

"That is the most thick headed plan you have ever come up with Matau." Whenua said as the others agreed and Matau was shocked at them not liking his idea.

"Fine then what is your plan then since they know of us now." Matau yelled not hiding his anger at the others.

Vakama and the others agreed that a direct approach would better without their weapons visible. The six walked, well Matau was forced to walked by Onewa since he caused this mess, to the place that Matau spoke of and they were not surprised by the response of the locals as there was an army of unicorn, pegasi, and earth ponies there each had a spear pointed at the toa. All six knew that they had an advantage but they did not move, through Matau's mouth did not.

"See my plan worked." Matau said with a grin.

"Shut up Matau." was all he got from the other Toa. It was then that said toa saw the two ponies that Matau described earlier. What he neglected to mention was the fact that neither of them had a kanohi mask on their flanks, one just had a sun and the other a crescent moon. They could see the armed ponies give a slight bow to the two but they also noticed how the smaller of the two seem to get fearful looks from the ponies. The Toa would like to speak with the smaller one since she seemed to be in the shadow of the taller one, both literally and figuratively from the Toa's point of view.

"Greetings travelers, what brings you to our land." The tall one spoke in a tone that did not sound like it had much power but the way that she carried herself spoke louder than her voice ever could.

"We are but refugees, ma'am." Vakama said speak for the group since he was the leader. "Our home was taken from us and we as the protectors were powerless to stop it. We, along with our teach and a handful of our race, escaped but not before the being that took our home put all but us and our teach to sleep. Once we were able to get away from our now abandon home we sailed for weeks until we came here leaving the sleeping ones with our teacher, then four days since we landed ashore we have wondered until Matau, the green one, thought of a crazy idea to meet you as opposed to this."

The tall one looked at them and had a kind smile on her face. "As you have shown no ill will to the guards or to me and my sister I shall follow you to where your teach is. Once there my sister and I will decide if we are able to help you."

So with that a different friendship began to be built, Celestia and Luna agreed to shelter the Nuians as well as help the Toa wake the matoran while the toa remained as they were. Months later after the Nuians arrived shadows began to arrive and most supporters of Celestia said that it was Luna's fault and that she should be punished for this. Turaga Lhikan, who was representing the nuians, spoke out against these ponies. He said that due to their time asleep the matoran forgot their time back to his homeland and they only knew of Equestria. Lhikan spoke how they enjoyed both Celestia's day and Luna's night, he also mention how Luna seemed happier since they had arrived. All this seemed like fuel to the fire for the supporters, but they forgot that as a turaga of fire Lhikan knew how to control fire. It was during this time that Celestia came into the court as she herself wished to learn more from the Nuians. When she heard what the nobles who she had trusted said about her sister her actions were straight and true. From that day on any who wanted to have the sisters fight for power was striped of rank and status left with only money and shame. The reason for the severity was because she and Luna were warned by Lhikan and the toa of how shutting those who are all alone, even in a crowd would cause trouble for the world. It was during these months that both Luna and Celestia began to work out issues and spend time together. Once that business in court was dealt with Celestia spoke with her sister about both the court and the shadow. It was decided then that they would use the elements of harmony to keep the shadows out of their land. While they were no strangers to shadow, the Crystal Empire stuff happen about the same time as The Makuta arriving did just to give you all a time frame, this felt different and as such when using the elements they set them where only the ones chosen by them could retrieve them. Thus Nightmare Moon was born and Luna would spend the next thousand years with her sister and friends.

"Well that last one was a bit heart warming and a nice change from what is normally done with the past with Luna and Celestia, this also makes me wonder how would the characters with know from the Canon story and the MLP world think of the events of this one." Demon shrugged and just sipped his cup of blood. "It is not my place to tell as all I have been doing is reading you the history of each world, abridged as it may be at time but I just wanted to skip all the boring stuff. Anyways hope you liked the tales told here and remember only the Killings are canon in the main storyline, but who knows about the others? They might be one shots or stories of their own." Demon said as he finish his blood and set it aside. "That is it for me hope you have a happy Nightmare Night or All Hallows eve."

The lights go out with only Demon's yellow eyes remaining until they too go out.


End file.
